


DarkArt

by SansaDarkStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, DarkArt, Depression, Desperation, F/M, Just note that is is not a happy story, Loss of Innocence, Not really sure what else to tag, Rape, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaDarkStark/pseuds/SansaDarkStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Sansas family, she moves up north and starts going to an Art school. She tries to recover from all her loss but only a few days after she start going to this new school, her nightmare comes back. While dealing with school, she notices that one teacher is particularly interested in her, for a reason she has yet to discover.<br/>Don´t expect a happy love story. This is a story of a grey world, seen through darker eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansas first day at a new school.

A new school. My tummy flutters at the thought of it. I´m very glad I got in, but it´s never easy leaving everything you know behind, although I have gotten very good at that anyway.  
After my father died, and my mother died short after that, me, my sister and brothers got thrown into an orphanage. Rob, the eldest was seventeen at the time. He only had to wait one year until he could get out, and try to think of a way to get the rest of us out. But about a month after he went home, a letter came, informing us of his death in a car accident with some Frey, that survived without a scratch..  
About another month after that, they finally managed to contact my aunt. She said, that she is willing to take us in, but by that time, my brothers Bran and Rickon have already been moved to a different family, and Arya ran away with no trace. I was the only one left. Well, me and Jon, but aunt Lysa refused to take Jon in, because of the hatred my mother had for him. At first it didn´t really...

"We have arrived mis Stark." The driver announces. I yank my head from the window where it was resting, and look outside. A big, tall building of different color stands before me.  
"The art sections of the school are all the yellow parts of the building, the neutral, like sports, math language and so on, are white." The driver informs me.  
"Thank you sir" I say while placing my phone in my bag, and exiting the car.  
I start walking towards the school, looking for the yellow entrance. In front of me, some boy is hurrying to class. I tap on his shoulder and ask:  
"Excuse me, could you please tell me where the main entrance to the art section is?" I say, putting on a fake smile. He turns around, and looks at me with a grin.  
"And who might you be?"  
"I´m Sansa, Sansa Stark. I´m new here."  
His grin widenes.  
"I´m Ramsay, a pleasure to meet you. I feel as tho I have heared your name before. "Stark. Something about a boy in a car accident on the news I think.  
I shake my head pretending not to know what he is talking about.  
"Anyway, the entrance is right there." He points. "Just behind that corner."  
I thank him, and start walking in that direction.  
"If you need anything, you´ll find me in the economics section.. The green one."  
"I´ll keep that in mind, thanks again." I answer and hurry to class.  
The moment I open the main door, and enter the hall, my heart stops. There are people everywhere, and as if all were staring at me. I was told to go to the principles office, to get further instructions, so that´s where I head first. I can see the door at the far end of the hall. I don´t have to ask anyone, thank the gods.  
I gently knock on the door, and hear a "Come in." on the other side. Pushing open the heavy door, I enter.  
"You may sit down Miss Stark."  
"Oh.. Yes, thank you."  
"Let me introduce myself. I´m Mr. Gawen Westerling, the principal of this school, the principal of the art section is Mr. Petyr Baelish, he is teaching at the moment, but I´m sure you will meet him in some of your classes. Anyway, here are your instructions, and a map of the school, you might not use it, as long as you follow the color sections. Art is yellow, as you have seen, economics green, law red and so on."  
"Oh yes, I´ve heard."  
"If you have any questions, you are welcomed to ask me, but I much prefer you asking Mr. Baelish, I´m usually quite busy running the school. Well then, today you start with Mr. Baratheon in digital art, it is the fourth door on the right."  
I thank him, and exit his office.  
Before I enter the classroom, I take a deep breath, and straighten my skirt and tie. Then, with a nervous smile, I open the door. The whole class is nearly empty, except for some students sitting on the window, watching some cat video. I look around, and find the perfect seat at the far left end of the classroom. I open my bag, and look for anything I could need in class: my three pencil cases, a cute notebook, my tablet for taking notes and the instructions and map the principal gave me. I read through the instructions, skipping every other sentence, until the bell rings. I lift my head from the papers, and notice the class is almost full. I have eleven classmates and only four of the are boys.  
The door opens, and a small man holding a textbook, and a laptop enters.  
"Good morning class, my name is Renly Baratheon, I will be your digital art teacher for the next four years."  
We never really start doing any work in class, we only get familiar with the rules, and the test rating, and what is expected of us.  
Next class is portrait, which we have for 2 hours, then we have math and english, and then a hour long break for lunch or anything we want to do. And then figure.  
I look for the classroom we are supposed to be in, and find myself in the highest floor in a small hallway. I walk forward checking into every room, looking for some familiar faces of my classmates. The doors aren´t named, which makes it hard to find. At last I get to the very end of the hallway, to the last door that is closed. I softly lay my ear on the door, listening, if the class is empty. After all I hear is silence, I enter. The first thing I see is a giant painting on the opposite side of the room. It is a giant grey wolf on a plain white, snow covered background, orche eyes staring at nothing. I look around, the class is empty. There are only five desks, and no teachers desk. The windows are all on the ceiling, making it feel very homy.  
I check my phone, next class starts in two minutes, I better get back. I race back down the hallway, looking into every classroom again, when I finally see familiar faces in one of them. I enter and look straight to the back of the room. All the seats are taken, and the only ones left, are the ones in the first row. I sit down, and take my tablet, and pencil-cases out of my bag right on time. Our teacher just entered the classroom and stood in front of his desk. He looks fammiliar for some reason. As though I have seen him somewhere before, but my memory is too clouded to remember.  
"My name is Petyr Baelish, I will be your figure and anatomy teacher. Now just to make things clear, in my classes you draw people, naked people.." A few quiet laughs fill the room.  
"I hope everyone is mature enough to be capable of that. I´m not interested in giggles when a naked model comes into class. I hope we are clear on that. So for this class all you will need is a A2 sized pencil sketchbook, and a lot of pencils, the softer the better, B7 or B8 will do."  
He continues the lesson, telling us what parts of the body we will be starting with, and to the end of the class, talks about where we can use this experience. I keep my eyes down most of the class, but whenever I look up, I can feel his eyes turning away from me. I make eye contact with him once, and it sends shivers down my spine.  
The bell rings, and he dismisses us. Everyone is out of the room, when I finally finish packing all my stuff and stand up.  
" Miss Stark." He sais from his desk.  
I turn around to face him.  
"Um.. Yes sir?" I answer, startled, how does he know my name?!  
"I just wanted to say, that I am sorry for what happened to your family. It must be hard for you at such a young age, and then go through all the changes of moving and transferring schools. If there is anything you would need help with, my doors are always open."  
I just stare at him,  how can he know all this? I don´t know anyone in this school, there is no one that could have told him.  
"Oh you´re wondering how I know all this. Well, let´s just say, I did my research on you."  
I gather my thoughts and look into his eyes.  
"Thank you for the offer sir. May I go now?" I say, and feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes as I picture my mother and father.  
"Yes you may go."  
I turn away, and hurry out of the classroom.  
"Oh and Miss Stark..." I hear behind me, but I don´t stop. My pace turns into a decent run, and I get out of sight as fast as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. I love feedback so please comment and share your opinion.


	2. A Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa comes back home after her first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very slow chapter, just to get you familiar with Sansas home and what she does.  
> Enjoy!

After school, the driver picks me up. At first the ride home is very quiet.  
"I´m sorry sir, I never asked for your name."  
"It´s Arthur, how was your day Miss Stark?"He asks.  
"It was interesting, going to a new school and all" The rest of the drive is silent.  
After about ten minutes, I see the familiar street. Arthur pulls up in front of the apartment building, and I exit the car.  
I unlock the main door, and head for the second floor, I´m very grateful aunt Lysa got me this apartment, it makes everything a whole lot easyer. It´s very big, two floors big infant.  
The first floor part is the kitchen, living/dining room, and two extra rooms I hope one will be full of my art someday. The other room is empty. The second floor part is my bedroom. I have a grand double bed, with light grey bed sheets and covers, a dark grey and black tree design on every pillow and blanket.  
The walls are all white for now, but I´ll paint them this weekend hopefully. I have already started a Vincent Van Gogh´s Stary Night painting on the wall opposite the door, behind my bed.  
I jump onto the mattress, and pull oven my white laptop. The first thing I do, is open up Photoshop. (In case I have a quick idea that I have to sketch out, just so I don´t forget it later) Then I just go on YouTube and listen to some soundtracks from The Hunger Games and the new Revenant movie with Leo, I´m so happy he won an oscar for it, he deserved it!  
I remove my headphones, and turn the music up, so I can hear it while I´m at my desk. Flipping through the pages of my sketchbook, I finally find the perfect drawing I could sketch onto one of my walls. I start immediately, opening my pencil case and picking the best marker to start with. I hold the sketchbook up to the wall, and start planning where to start, the head has to be a little more to the right, and the feet will be covered by my desk a bit, but that won´t matter.  
The grey wolf in my sketch has icy blue eyes , suddenly, I see the giant grey wolf in the small classroom with its burning ochre eyes. I have to change that.  
I start sketching onto the wall, ans as hours past, I step back and realise, that it is dark outside. I look at my phone, it´s 10pm  
I step back, and stare at what I created. The wolf seems very nice, even if it´s just a sketch. I might only color the eyes, and leave it how it is.  
Lying down once again, I realise that the Interstellar soundtrack is playing. It must have just continued on, after the Revenant one.  
I start preparing for bed, since it´s 10 and I havent even eaten dinner. After I eat, I take a shower, dress into my comfy bedclothes, prepare my bag for school, then slip under the covers, and set my laptop on the nightstand, turning on my night album from Lorde, that always makes me go to sleep instantly.  
"Beep-Beep-Beep" The alarm announces that I should get up.  
I have some breakfast, prepare a snack, brush my teeth, get dressed and slip into my favourite winter coat (a brown, grey-striped, very long coat with a belt at the waist. I run up the stairs, grab my school bag and rush to the door I took too with breakfast, I hope I won´t be late.  
I´m almost at the door, when I realise I left my laptop on the nightstand, so I run back up stairs, grab it and stuff it into my bag, along with all my other stuff for school.  
As I open the door, I nearly jump, for I see Arthur right in front of me.  
"I´m sorry Mis Stark, I didn´t mean to scare you. You weren´t coming down, so I wanted to check if everything is alright."  
I smile, and follow him into the car.  
And back to school we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have the storyline figured out all the way to chapter five. I´m working on re-writting it onto my notebook, because I only wave it written down in hand. Hope you liked it, you can expect more soon.


	3. Haunting Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes back to school and has some interesting and uncomfortable encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately. I'll try to be more regular about this but I´ve had a lot of work.

When we arrive, I head to class immediately. We start with some boring language, and I nearly sleep through the rest of the day untill digital art that I really enjoy. And then figure. We always have figure last.  
I head up to the highest floor where we have our figure classes, and this time actually know what door to enter, but when I walk to it, I realise these last 3 hours of school are the last for today, and that I´d really like to check out the wolf painting on the wall of the classroom at the end of the hallway.  
I still have 15 more minutes, untill our next class starts, so I head there, and slowly open the door, making sure that if anyone is inside, they wouldn´t notice me. The room is empty tho, so I enter, and sit on one of the desks with a close up view of the wolf. I open my pencil-case, and search for a color as similar to the color of the wolfs eyes as possible. I find three pencils that are close, but can´t decide which one is the perfect one.  
As I stare down at then, I suddenly hear the door burst open.  
"Oh.. Uh.. Sorry sir, I.. I didn´t know this classroom was used."  
I manage to get out of my mouth while stuffing all the pencils into my case, and stuffing that into my bag. Mr. Baelish just smirks. He moves to the door, and closes it, then thinks for a minute, and locks it. I look up at him in confusion.  
"Miss stark, whatever are you doing here? This is my private classroom, and I believe I haven´t given you permission to be here." His voice is cold, though I hear a hint of amusement in it.  
"Oh.. I am so sorry sir, I really didn´t know. It just seemed so quiet, and peaceful, but I´ll be on my way." I say quickly, and reach the door.  
"That won´t be necessary Mis Stark, I still have some questions, that I wanted to ask you yesterday but you ran away before I could.. Well.." He motions to the door. "There´s no running now."  
I look at him with horror.  
"Please sir, I really don´t want to talk about it. It´s just still very fresh. I can´t.."  
"How do you like your new apartment?" He starts.  
I hesitate at the question, as it isn´t what I had expected.  
"It´s, um.. Very lovely.. How do you..?" He cuts me off.  
"As I said, I´ve done my research. It is quite close to the school. Also quite close to my house. If you ever have any trouble, I´d like you.. No.. I want you to come to this adress" he hands me a piece of paper "and I can help you. Whatever the trouble is."  
My eyes meet his, and for a moment, we stand in silence. I think he can see the confusion in my eyes.  
"Sir, I thank you for the offer, but why? I hardly know you, and it seems you know me much better than I know myself." I say, moving back a few steps untill my back hits the door.  
"Yes, I understand your confusion, but I´ve known your family for quite a while, I used to do business with your aunt, and knew you mother and father from my visits in the north." He steps closer, his face inches from mine. My breathing quickens, my eyes hit the floor, and my back pushes harder against the wood.  
Suddenly, he grabs my chin, and forces my head up, making me look at him. His grey eyes tracing the outline of my lips, flickering in a green undertone. He leans forward, but I turn my head to the side, closing my eyes. His hand is on my waist, though hardly touching me.  
I hear the door unlock, and my hand is on the knob immediately. As I turn the knob, I realise the door opens outwards, so I fall back, and Mr. Baelish on top of me.  
I look around, and to my relief, there is no one there. Mr. Baelish starts laughing.  
"Don´t worry, everyone is already in class. You are 5 minutes late afterall."  
He stands up, and motions to the door of where my classroom is. I stand up and stop in front of the closed door, with him right behind me.  
"Sir, can we um.. go in and then.."  
"You don´t want us to enter at the same time? Well don´t worry." He opens the door, and slips into the classroom, leaving me behind.  Well this is great.. And what in seven hell am I supposed to do..?  
I wait for a few minutes, and then open the door.  
"Sorry I´m late sir, I got caught up in the cafeteria.." I say, avoiding his gaze. I head to the desk at the far back of the class, that is thankfully free.  
"This behaviour cannot be tolerates Mis Stark, you have just earned yourself detention. After everyone ends class, I want you to go to classroom number 207, where you will help me with my work."  
I only stare into my notebook and scribble down some quick wolf sketches. I wouldn't be late if it wasn´t for you! I want to say it out loud, but that would only get me into more trouble, and not only with the teacher.  
Class goes on and neer the end Mr. Baelish announces that next week, the first model will arrive in our friday class. " It will be a man, and we will be drawing him from the upper waist to his face."  
He won´t be naked. Thank the gods. The bell rings, so I pack my things, and exit the class with the few people that were quicker than me. I hesitate for a moment, re-thinking my plan of ditching detention, but after a brief moment, I continue with the flow of students, disappearing among them. I rush to Arthurs car, and once I am inside, I look behind me, scanning the street for any sign of Mr. Baelish. I´m long gone by the time I see his tall, slim figure in the distance.  
When we drive through the street I live in, I unravel the crumbled up piece of paper Mr. Baelish gave me.  We live on the same street.. While we pass the houses, I check for the house number, looking for 727, untill I finally find it. His house is big. No. Enormous. It almost looks like a castle, with all the expensive cars parked outside, and grand garden full of beautiful trees, and bushes.  How did he get so wealthy.. He´s a teacher at a very known school, yes, but this is insane..  
When I get home, I just jump into my bed, and browse the internet untill I´m hungry.  
I´m not really motivated to do any work after my encounter with Mr. Baelish, and the way I skipped detention.. I never got into detention.. Not once in my life.. And why in seven hells did I skip it?! I guess it just didnt feel fair. But now, I might be in more trouble. I should have gone. It was foolish of me to go home. Who knows what I have gotten myself into by doing this.  
The sun sets, and I take a quick shower, and have some dinner. I put on my night-gown, and set my alarm for the morning, when suddenly I hear a loud knock on the door.  
I jump out of bed, and slip on my coat just so I don´t greet a stranger with only one piece of clothing on me. When I open the door, no one is there. I look around the hall, and try to listen but I hear nothing. No one. I close the door, and there it is again. A quiet knock. I open the door once more, now more carefully and slowly, fearing what might be on the other side, but still nothing. When I hear the knock for the third time tho, I realise what is going on.  
There is something hanging on the door knob.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. I love to hear your opinions on this. It is a great encouragement for me if I hear from you. It makes me focus on this better and work faster and harder.
> 
> Also, if you find any typos or grammar mistakes, please comment what they are and where they are. English is my second language, and I would be surprised if everything would be correct.


	4. Haunting Past Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mysterious gift Sansa receives, she realises she has much to discover about the person who left it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for SUCH. A. LONG. TIME.  
> parallel to my story, I actually started going to a very hard art school myself, and it has limited my free time very, very badly. I hardly have any time as it is to study, so writing has very much been pushed back and back in the long list of things I would like to do.  
> Nonetheless, here it finally is. The next chapter after last chapters cliff-hanger. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (I´ll leave some chapter posting info in the End notes, just so I don´t leave you completely in the dark about the next chapters.)

I open the door for the final time, and notice a small box hanging from the door knob, tied to a grey string. I detach the box and close the door behind myself. I sit down on the sofa and open it. A grey direwolf necklace sits smoothly on a bed of cotton.  It seems.. familiar. I think to myself. I take it into my hands and look at it, trying to remember where i recognise it from, and then it hits me. My father.. My father used to wear a pin like this.. And when me and my family visited Kings Landing.. That long time ago down south.. I.. I think he had a necklace just like his pin, made for my mother, but hers had a fish on the other side to resemble her house. Both sigils of my parents houses were on that necklace, to symbolise their union and their love. This must be my mothers.  
I turn the necklace around, expecting a trout, but it´s something else. A bird of some sort, sitting on a small branch. What house is this? I can´t remember learning this with Mr. Luwin. Our private teacher, and my fathers friend. He taught us all the typical subjects, but also things that we would need to know as children of an antient royal house. Oh I remember the times when my greatest concern was whether my stitching wasnt too loose. Everything is so different now.  
I inspect the necklace, trying to remember the sigil. I go upstairs to my room and hop onto my bed, pulling my laptop closer and looking up bird sigil. I scroll through the images, but nothing matches my necklace. After that I turn my attention back to the box, turn it around, take out the cotton, searching for any note or sign. Untill I find a small latch, and the bottom of the box slides up, revealing a folded piece of paper. It reads: "You are mine". Who could this be?.  
I set the necklace on my night-stand and look back to my laptop, scrolling through the images, desperate to find the bird. At last, I get to the end of the results, but with no answers still. After that I just scroll through pictures of birds. Some of the photos look similar, but not similar enough.  
Ten minutes later, and countless bird pictures, I give up. I go on YouTube, and find my soundtrack playlist starting with The Revenant. I turn to my wall with the unfinished wolf. After 2 hours the track ends, and I step back from my wall to get the full view of what I have created. I was trying to make the wolf look a little more dire, it just seemed somewhat more accurate, like the wolf on my necklace.  
I go to my laptop and scroll through my playlist, untill I find the Hunger Games soundtrack. As soon as I want to stand up and get back to work, it hits me:  The bird.. The mockingjay bird from the hunger games is so similar to my necklace that it makes me shiver. This can not be a coincidence. I try to recap how exactly this bird was described in the books. A mix of the fictional jaberjay, and the real life.. Mockingbird! of course! That must be it!  
I race back to my laptop and look up my big discovery. As I scroll through the results, and I know that I was right. Some of the mockingbirds sitting on branches almost look identical. I figure that if I know the name of the bird, there might be a house name to match it. But this time I am wrong. Even after searching for what seems like the whole night, I can´t find anything.  
Checking the clock, I realise that I, infact have been searching for a long while, and that it is nearly midnight, so I turn of my laptop and put away all my drawing equipment.  
After hours of trying to fall asleep, I give up. All this nervousness and mystery just can´t escape my mind. There is just so much I want to know, and have no idea how to find out.  
I decide a short walk outside might help clear my mind, so I dress, grab my long-coat and head out.  
I clear my clouded thoughts with the cool and refreshing night air as I wander down the street, following the path that I take on my way to school. Half and hour later, I reach the giant house that belongs to Mr. Baelish.  
I press my face against the metal bars of his tall, enormous gate and stare at one open window, the only window with a light inside. Suddenly, I see a figure move towards it and lean out with a cigarette in his hand.  
I panick and hide behind the bushes next to his gate. I press my back against the leaves and branches which causes the bush to move and make a hushed crumbly sound.  
"Sansa I saw you! What are you doing here!" I hear him call from his window. My body is very well lit because of the street light right above me. I continue hiding and trying not to breathe too loud, untill I hear a slam of the window. I look back to the house. More windows light up forming a pattern leading to the front door.  
I run.. I can´t let him see it was really me. I run as fast as I can, and by the time I hear the gate creak open, I am far from his reach.  
After some time, I grow tired of running and slow down my pace to a walk, untill I get home. The lights in the apartment windows next to mine are on. That´s odd. It was still empty just days ago..  
I head up stairs and when I reach my floor, I can´t beleave the horror I see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new update. Again, I´m sorry about the lack of updating lately. As I have said previously, school is just about 97% of my free time, so it is quite hard to do anything else.  
> Anyways, I already have the next 4 or 5 chapters all written in my book, it covers about 29 pages so it´s a lot to re-write. I´ll try my best at finding time to bring you the continuing of the story. 
> 
> (And sorry for ANOTHER cliff-hanger. I just couldnt help it!)


	5. Haunting Past Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, we´re getting into the darkness. Here is the twist you´ve been all waiting for.

"Oh hello Sansa, did you miss me I woanted to surprise you in the morning, but what can you do."  
His horrid voice runs through me like frost across the window. I take a step back when he moves forward.. Joffrey  
"Wha.. What are you doing here? How did you fond me?" I say, still hoping that this is all just a dream. Or a nightmare.  
"Oh my sweet naive fiance.. My family has allies everywhere, did you really think you would escape just by heading north? And not even that north. You´re hardly close to Winterfell.." He sais, smirking at me. I see evil creeping into his eyes.  
"I am NOT your fiance! Never! I was forced into that!"He grabs my wrist, digging his fingers into my skin untill tears fill my eyes.  
"Now that is no way to speak to your betrothed, is it.. My mother found you, and decided that my family still wants an alliance with the North, and more importantly: I am not done with you.. I still have much to do with yo.. To you. If you refuse this marriage, you are treathening the most powerfull and rich family in Westeros, and I am certain you wouldn´t want to do that." He releases me pulls out a cigaret and lights it.  
"Why Joffrey.. Just let me go, I´m no threath to you or your family. I.. I just want to live. I just want to live like everyone is living. Normal. Please just don´t do this."  
I know pleading won´t stop him.. Nothing ever stops him. He´s a monster. He´s the reason everything bad happened to me and my family. He won´t stop. Not now, not ever. Not when he completely breaks me.  
"I have great plans for you, and I can finally make them come true, now that I live right next to you. When we finnish school, we can get married, and you will finally be mine." I remember the writing on the box You are mine. It couldn´t have been him. No. Maybe if the direwolves head had been mounted on a pike, but this is nothing like Joffrey.  
"So you live here? And what do you mean by finnish school?" I say, still realising everything.  
"Yes, and I also go to your school from now on. Not to the stupid art program, but law.." He moves closer to me untill my back hits the door of my apartment. He grabs my jaw and forces my face to look at him. I close my eyes. A painful sting on my left arm forces them open, and I try to push him away from me with both hands. I notice a bright red spot on my left arm, and the little pieces od ash around it.. His cigarette. Suddenly, he smashes his lips against mine and his free hand travels along my hips, to my waist, and then to my breasts. He squeezes one of them so hard, that I gasp, which lets him force his tongue into my mouth. My hand grabs his arm, and I dig my nails into his skin. He grabs it and breaks the kiss with the words: "You really shouldn´t have done that bith."  
He slaps my cheek so hard I fall to the ground. I hear a slam of the door, and when I get up, he is gone. I touch my right cheek. It´s on fire. I quickly unlock my flat door and lock it behind myself, then run straight to bed, only taking my coat off.  
The moment my head hits the pillow, tears start flowing down my cheeks and I cry myself to sleep.

When I hake up, I can feel the soreness of my cheek, I rush to the bathroom, and look into the mirror. My whole right cheek is a pinkish red and turning purple. I have to mask this up. No one can know about this, or else he will do it again, and worse. I grab my make up, and try to mask it as well as I can. In the end, I look pretty normal. There is only the swelling that I can do nothing about.  
After that I do the morning basics, breakfast, clothes, hair.. All the time thinking about Joffrey, and how to deal with this very, very bad situation.  
I get my coat and walk to the door. I open it, just a crack, and peek out to see if Joffrey is there. The hall is empty, so I walk out to meet Arthur. The drive to school is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter. More are coming. As you can see, I´m trying to make time for this.


	6. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tries to hide her pain and the marks that prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I urge you to read the End Chapter Notes. The ones in this chapter might shine some light on the whole story. But read it only after the chapter itself.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Math class goes by quickly, but all I can think about is Joffrey. When I entered the school, I couldn´t stop looking around me and behind my back, hoping I won´t see him. Now, he is sitting at the front of the class, constantly looking to where I am sitting, and grinning every time I move my eyes downwards to the desk. Why can´t art and law have different math classes...  
When the bell finally rings, I throw everything into my bag and run for dear life to the door and down the hallway. I look behind me and realise my efforts were meaningless: he is not far behind me by the time I see the first yellow wall of my art section. I look back once again, and see Joffrey push through some students, when suddenly I crash into someone.  
I stumble to the floor only for him to catch me by the waist before hitting it. I look up, and see Mr. Baelish with an unreadable expression on his face. He pulls me up completely, and moves his hands to my shoulders.  
"What in the world are you dong!?" He demands with a cold, slightly angry voice.  
"I.. Um.. I´m sorry sir, I just really need to get to class.." I reply, looking behind me, if Joffrey is watching. I notice him, sitting on the window not far behind me. He will be so angry at me for this..  
"Oh do you? It seemed like you didn´t bother going to detention yesterday. I should still punish you for that." He grins and looks at my collarbone, then drags his gaze across my neck, jaw and to my lips. I feel his thumb tracing my jaw and my swollen cheek. Joffrey will kill me, I can´t let him do this..  
"Sir please.. You can´t.. He will.." I trail off. I can´t mention how Joffrey treats me to anyone. That would be considered treason. I reach for his hand, and move it away from my cheek, but he grabs it and looks at my cigaret burn.  
"What is this!" He demands with a rough angry voice. I look at him with a face that sais I don´t want to talk about it and shake my head. He squeezes my wrist harder and I look into his eyes, confused. Why is he so angry? He releases me and grips my face with both hands.  
"Did you do this to yourself?!" He raises his voice.  
"No Mr. Baelish. I don´t smoke. I don´t." I say, still trying to get his hands off of me.  
"Meet me after class in my private classroom. This time show up. You may not know this Sansa, but i have my own plans for you. Plans that you would never even think of in your innocent mind. And this.." He looks at my burn. "This doesn´t fit into the picture I have painted. I don´t want anyone to break you before I can." When I finally thought he will shine some light on what he wants, he only leaves me with more questions. He studies my face, my reaction to what he just said. And I´m quite sure he can se how absolutely confused I am.  
"You really don´t understand, do you? You really don´t know what I mean by all this. It´s unique, you know. To find someone as absolutely innocent as you. So untouched by the world, by the things I have been perfecting for years." He continues staring at me for just a bit longer, but before I can even say anything, he leaves.  
I look around, noticing a few students staring at me, and I make my way to the art section as quick as possible. When I´m neerly there, I feel hands on my waist and a hard yank pulls me onto an empty classroom.  
"What the hell was that about you slut! You don´t see me for a few months and go full on with your teacher..? AND LITTLEFINGER!" He screams at me.  
"It isn´t like that Joffrey, there is nothing between us, I don´t know what he was doing. And why.." I try to avoid his eyes, and keep a low voice.  
"Yeah fucking right! It sure as hell didn´t look that way Sansa!"  
"I promise Joffrey. I´m not lying."  
"You know Sansa," His voice drops. "I often get very jealous. And when I get jealous, get angry. Baelish said he wants you to meet him after class, but that´s not what you are going to do. You are going home, to my place. If you don´t, I will call my mother, and we can go back South to live in Kings Landing, if that´s what you preffer. The choice is yours. I have to go, but make sure you don´t fuck this up for yourself." He leaves, and I hear the bell ring, so I rush back to class.  
All day I can´t focus. I hardly eat at lunch, and don´t manage to do any work in digital art. I keep thinking about what will come next. I don´t want to get in trouble with Mr. Baelish, but going back to Kings Landing is even worse.. I have to meet Joffrey.. I have no choice..  
After the bell announces the end of the day, I sneak through the hallway, hoping I won´t meet Mr. Baelish. When I get outside, I run to the car and get in, making sure no one had seen me. As we drive through my street, and pass Mr. Baelishes house, shivers run through my whole body..  What did he mean by everything he said. He has.. Plans..? For me. He doesn´t want anyone to.. Break..? Me. Break me before he can? What is that supposed to mean..? And why is he so concerned anyway? Just because he met my family up North? I´ve only seen him a few times before I came to this school. At least I think I have. Joffrey mentioned him while we were in Kings Landing. He was working for the Lannisters, managing their money, probably lending them money as well.  
All the painful memories of the South flood back into my head, after I have tried to keep them tamed far away. As soon as I had hope that I will never have to see another Lannister again, I concealed all my bad experiences into something of a dark far away box in my mind. A box that was never to be opened, or even touched. But now now I can see it all before me. As focused and bright as day, as bruised and dark as night. I see Mr. Baelish.  
He was there. I can see it all. He was there when my father got shot in the head, when our house got into a fight with the Lannisters and we all went to visit my fathers long life friend Robert. But when Robert - the last thing that had power over the Lannisters - died, Joffrey was free to do anything, and Cersei was glad to encourage her sweet son. Baelish just stood there while my father fell to the ground, when they were pulling me away from his body. He didn´t do anything. He watched as the Lannisters ripped my life away from me, only sometimes visiting the house I lived in as a "guest". All my memories are quite blurry from all the tormenting, torturing and pain that I tried to endure, and wasn´t able to. I can remember a few of his visits. He probably hardly ever spoke to me like most of the people in that house. I recall he would sleep in the guest room next to my room. Hardly anything else. Maybe a greeting or two from him. But when my mother died, he left. I never saw him again.  
We pull up next to my apartment, so I thank Arthur, and with a shaking hand open the main door. I stand infront of Joffreys apartment for a moment, before ringing the bell. He opens the door and lets me in, then locks it behind me. I remember what happened last time Mr. Baelish did that in the art classroom. Maybe I can go to Mr. Baelishes house.. He did offer that I can come there, and I don´t want to get into any more trouble, or I might not make it through his classes.  
I walk behind Joffrey to his living room, and we sit down on the sofa.  
"Now the truth: What do you have with Baelish?" He demands.  
"Nothing Joffrey, I have already told you. I really don´t know what got into him." I answer.  
"Well.. whatever! You should have done something. You will be marrying into the house of Baratheon, I don´t want any speculations about you and Littlefinger. Are we clear?"  
"Yes." I say, and get ready to leave for the door, the conversation seems to be at its end.  
"Where do you think you are going? You´re spending the night here, with me." My eyes shoot at his face to see if he is serious.  
"No, but you.. You don´t mean.."  
"You are my fiancé, and I can do what I like to you.. If we´re going to fuck, you better get used to it. Pack your things for tomorrow and meet me in my room in half an hour." He sais, shoving me into the hallway and closing the door behind me.  
I stand there in shock for a few moments, before I realise what just happened.  
He can´t do this. If I go back, only pain will await me. If I don´t, it might be even worse. And.. What if Mr. Baelish finds out. It would be a miracle if I would survive this without a mark. He noticed even the small cigarette burn. How will he react to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEASE FOR NEXT CHAPTER  
> So I hope you guys aren´t expecting a knight in shining armour to save Sansa from her current situation. I think I have made it quite clear that stuff like that will not happen very often in this fic. Next chapter will be a bit shorter, and probably the darkest one yet. Beware.  
>   
> To those who might find this story a bit too dark, parts of the story are from my own bad experiences, so I´m using this story as a sort of therapy for myself.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> So as you can see, I have gotten a lot better at keeping this story alive. I have been piecing together short fractions of the day that I have a bit of free time so I can write this. My only real issue is the grammar checking. If any of you write and have a good free site where I could check this, that would be very helpful. The one I used to use is down for some reason, so I kind of have to check it in sections and it takes a long time.


	7. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night spent in a monsters home.

I walk into my apartment, and try to realise what just happened.  
I can´t let him take the last part of me that survived the Lannisters. But what should I do? Joffrey gets what Joffrey wants.. If I don´t give it to him, he´ll just take it himself.  
I go to my room, throw all my things beside the bed, and lie down, trying to relax. I open my bag and grab my phone to check the time. I have 27 minutes. I open my laptop and browse through some Youtube videos, trying to focus on something else, but after a few minutes, I give up.  
My hands are shaking, I can´t draw.  
My knees are shaking, I can´t walk.  
I make my way down to the kitchen, sitting in silence. Waiting. Hoping for some sort of saviour that I know will never come. No one ever comes. No one ever came.  
After what feels like an eternity, it is time to go. I knock on his door, and he opens immediately, lets me in, and locks the door behind me. I follow him into his bedroom without ever saying a word. It is probably best to stay silent and try not to make him mad. He instructs me to sit down on his bed. I do so, waiting for him to make up his mind on how he will be taking me. He walks to a cupboard and opens it. Inside, it is full of gags, ropes, tape, whips, different kinds of sticks, I can see handcuffs and the gods know what else. This can´t be real, this can´t be happening. My hands start shaking again, and soon, I realise it´s not only my hands, but my whole body.  
"Make this easy for yourself, and don´t refuse. Struggling won´t help. Once I´ve tied you up, there is no escape."  
I stand up. Trying to think fast and figure out what to do. I run to the door. Locked.  
I struggle to get it open, but in half a heartbeat he is on me, grabbing both my hands behind my back with one hand, and my hair with the other.  
"Stupid bitch! Get back on the bed, slut!"  
He shoves me back to my place and goes back to his cupboard of pain.  
"Take off your clothes. Now." I do what he sais slowly, but keep my underwear on.  
"Well, now at least I know what I´ll be needing for you, slut. Slut.. You like it? I like calling you a slut. That´s all you are. A little fragile play thing for my satisfaction. A toy to be used to my liking. You are a toy Sansa, just like a toy, you can be played with, just like a toy, you can be broken, and just like a toy, you will be used by me for my pleasure, and maybe eventually I´ll invite some friend to join in. Would you like that? Being used by multiple men at the same time? Being fucked so hard that you brake. Oh how I´ll enjoy braking you. We all will."  
He pulls out some black rope and walks to the bed.  
"Why the fuck are you still in your underwear slut!?" He forces me to my feet by my hair and rips off my panties and pulls off my bra.  
Next he pushes me back onto the bed and grabs my wrists and pushes them against the bed frame. He turns my body face down, kneeling before the bed frame and ties my hands to the top iron pole.  
My breathing turns into desperate gasps for breath as I hear Joffrey unbuckling his belt from behind me. I can feel him come closer behind me, and suddenly feel his hands grab my hips.  
"You´re still a virgin aren´t you slut."  
I raise my head from the mattress and quietly reply: " Yes Joffrey. Please.. I don´t want this."  
"You stupid bitch. You´ll call me master in here! I am your master, and you are my stupid toy! Do you feel this.."  
The tip of his penis slips to my entrance.  
"Joffrey please.." I cry.  
"Please? You are pathetic Sansa. Is your virginity really that important to you? You´ve protected it for long enough. I should have fucked you when you were living with us in Kings Landing."  
"Please. I´ll do anything. Joffrey please don´t do this."  
"Master! Not Joffrey! You call me master, slut! And you already are doing exactly what I want. Helplessly struggling and pleading as I do whatever I want with you. There is nothing that could satisfy me more. Now take it! Take this!"  
With one hard thrust, he slams himself into me. His hips smash against my bottom. Pain overwhelms my body, his hand pushes my head to the pillow, and my hands pull against the restrains. I feel a unpleasant pressure in my tummy. I cry out.  
Without even giving me a second to adjust, he pulls out to the tip and starts pumping in and out of me very fast and rought.  
"Joffrey.. Master.. Please. It hurts so much. It hurts."  
"This is what you deserve Sansa. You should be thanking me for this!"  
Tears fill my eyes and sobs escape my lips. This only seems to please him, because he starts being more rough.  
After what seems like an eternity of trying to hold it together, my sobs turn into cries, my eyes now pools of tears, and my whole body hurts. I try to focus on anything else than the monster behind me. The pain travels, first he squeezes my hips, probably bruising them, then my thighs, then my behind. He continues thrusting, and keeps speeding up. Then he starts slapping my behind.  
With every slap, I feel the cutting pain travel through my body. With every slap a painful cry escapes me.  
I can´t take this, my body can´t take this  
I pull myself to the bed frame and feel the pressure between my legs slowly subside.  
I sit on the pillow i was crying into and turn to face him.  
His face is full of anger and he comes after me, but I kick him in the chest, throwing him back. His face fills with fury, and he stands up and walks to his cupboard. He quickly pulls out a long stick and turns back to me. His expression now dark and scary.  
I regret my actions immediately. Why did I even think of fighting back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for the longest time. Since I have a brake from school right now, I will probably work on this a bit more.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for still sticking around.


	8. Forget Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red stained night.

"You shouldn´t have fucking done that Sansa! You´re going to regret it!" He spits and comes back to the bed. he grabs my legs and forces me back to my place.  
"Now fucking stay like this or I´ll wreck you! I can still take you back South!" I shiver at the though of it. He moves his hands along my burning red bottom and then slightly steps away.  
I feel the pain before I even hear the whip of the stick. His hits are hard and painful. I should have just taken it. I should have known that this is what I would get for defying Joffrey.  
I bury my face into the pillow, and try not to scream with every hit. After at least twenty painful stings, he finally stops and jumps back onto the bed behind me.  
"Don´t you dare do that again untill I finish." With his last word still ringing in the air he forces himself inside me once more. i close my eyes and breathe heavily. He is more aggressive than before, and his thrusts come deeper into me, his body smashing against mine. I sob into the pillow and hear Joffreys grunts louden.  
"Oh fuck yes! Are you ready for your pussy to be filled with my cum Sansa? You´re so tight, I wonder if there is even any room with my thinc cock inside there."  
"No! No please!" He enjoys my pain and grabs the stick once more. He starts beating me with it, my hands first, then my thighs, then he settles with my bottom.  
"I love how you tighten around my cock every time I hit you. It´s like your pain is meant to please me." He moans into my ear as I cry out.  
I can feel every bruise on my body from before. Every hit only echoes the previous ones. He is speeding up. And thrusting deeper again. He lets go of the stick and grabs my hips so that he can smash my body against his even harder. His thrusts are coming in so deep as he forces my body onto his.  
With one hard, deep and final thrust, he grunts and I can feel his semen spilling into me. A pressure builds in my tummy and I try to pull myself off of him. He grabs my waist and pulls me close to him, smashing me against his penis forcing it as far as possible. I can feel more and more spilling into me, pumping me full untill I can´t take anymore. He pumps in and out one last time and then releases me.  
I collapse onto the pillow and pull my legs to my body.  
"I love claiming a girl like this. Keep these together, so that my cum stays inside of you longer, so that you can still feel the pain and the pressure of it." He forces my legs together and ties them down. I can feel his semen wanting to flood out of me. I feel like I am going to burst. There is so much of it.  
"Now that wasn´t so bad, was it Sansa.." He whispers with a sarcastic tone.  
"I hate you " I say, covering my face with my arms in case he wants to hit me again.  
He doesn´t. He just walks away, leaving me alone, tied down to his bloodstained bed. After some time, I finally fall asleep, leaning on the bedframe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for such a long time again. I have been having a very rough year because of my depression that seems to be screaming into every night lately. With 42 hours of school a week, it´s quite hard to do anything else. But here I am, trying to come to different thoughts.  
> I hope you liked the chapter, I hope to continue this story more often now. Even if I might have to write shorter chapters or divide the ones I have already written, at least there will be some progress.  
> Keep your sanity everyone, and I´ll try to keep mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever written, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know in the comments. English is my second language, so if you find any grammar mistakes or other mistakes, also let me know, I want to improve on that issue.  
> Hope you enjoy reading this, and remember, I am going to go very dark with this fic, so don´t say I didn´t warn you..


End file.
